The Winter Trilogy: Extras
by Milley02
Summary: Hey, guys! This is the Behind The Scenes of my new Bleach trilogy fanfic! Here you can find unfinished old chapters, thoughts and ideas, and even find out some extra info about characters! WARNING; may contain spoilers for future 'Winter' storylines/plot
1. Chapter 1

Bio;

Name: Yuuki('snow' or 'courage' in japanese) Recatar(conceal in spanish)  
Real Name: Yuuki Hitsugaya Nickname: Yuuki-onee-san,Yuuki-san,Yuuki,Onee-san,Onee-chan,The Graceful Princess(shinigami alias)  
Age: 15(supposedly)  
Gender: Female Family: Kaylee(six-year-old adopted sister), mother(sends money every month),father(deceased)

Looks: short snow-white hair, turquoise eyes, short in height(4'11"), light in weight, has perfect balance.

Personality: a real softy, Yuuki is a really nice person. She is always able to put on a smile, no matter the situation. A real joker, Yuuki loves to play pranks on Toushiro, but she can be calm, and when she is, you just know she's really serious(either that or she's just messin' with you). Yuuki also hates to scowl.

Special Characteristics: -before she was disapeared, Yuuki had a Captain-class reiatsu that she went to great pains to keep hidden.  
-Yuuki Recatar is a shinigami in a gigai.

History/Other Info;  
-Yuuki's zanpakoto's name is ShiroHime, meaning 'White Princess.  
-She technically still retains her position in the Gotei 13 as the 3rd Seat of Squad Ten, as she has yet to be offically removed from the position, or even be replaced.  
-Yuuki is the 10th Squad Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya's, kidnapped and presumed dead, twin sister.  
-she was capable of Bankai before she disappeared, though she kept it secret from everyone, including her brother, Toushiro. It's name is Miyabita ShiroHime, meaning 'Graceful White Princess.  
-a sort of nickname she has earned in Seireitei is 'The Graceful Princess', as it is said she is the most graceful in all of Seireitei in battle and holds the most swift and deadly(although not as powerful as her brother's)ice zanpaktou in all of Seireitei. Another reason why she loves dancing so much, she used to listen to music while she sparred, and as she fought it looked as if she were dancing to the music.

Zanpaktou Info;

Normal/Shikai Name: ShiroHime Meaning: White Princess Release Command: Lay down the frost, ShiroHime!  
Meaning:

Looks: a tall ice scythe that reaches over her head, and makes her look like a grim reaper.

Special Ability: Aisu Kangoku(Ice Prison)-Stike One(Ichi),Two(Ni),and Three(San)  
"Ichi", creates a cell of ice around the target, "Ni" means icicles instantly form in the air around the cell, and,"San", the icicles strike the occupants, piercing them, and killing them instantly. NOTE: even if the ice cage is destroyed, Yuuki can still continue with her attack. And if the cage is destroyed, Yuuki will have to widen the target-field of her icicles, meaning that anyone, or anything, within the target area will be killed.

Special Attack: Slash Away The Darkness, ShiroHime!  
Her white dragon forms alongside her, similar to when Toushiro uses his,'Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hiyourin

Bankai Name: Miyabita ShiroHime Meaning: Graceful White Princess

Spirit Form;

Looks: a huge white dragon Personality: usually serious, but has a hearty laugh and gets along very well with Yuuki. He also often helps Yuuki in planning her pranks on Toushiro,(I know it's unfair,2 against 1,but what are you gonna do?they're a team!).

Other Info;  
-ice-type zanpaktou

For more information, read the Sequel,'Winter Child', and then it's Extra Chapter. 


	2. Winter Snow Excerpt, Yuuki's Dream

Hey peoples!

Disclaimer: Do NOT own Bleach, that belongs to Tito Kubo.

Anyways, here is an excerpt from Yuuki's dream about 'you know who'(NOT Voldemort,this is BLEACH remember?). Her dreams are further explored in the soon to be released 2nd part in the Winter Trilogy, 'Winter Child'! So remember to watch out for it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's called snow...", said a boy's voice.  
"Snow", Yuuki repeated slowly, then giggled as snowflake landing on her outstretched hands,"snow!", she laughed.  
"Yes, snow, Yuuki", said the boy.  
"I like snow", Yuuki said, grinning.  
"It's my favourite time of year", replied the boy.  
"What is?", Yuuki asked, frowning.  
"Winter, you big goof", the boy replied,"it's the time of year that snow falls".;  
"Winter snow?", Yuuki asked, day-dreamily, her grin re-forming.  
And the boy chuckled,"yeah, winter snow", he repeated, the amusement clear in his voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for today. Feel free to review and take a gander at any other stories I've posted.

C ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya all!

I received a very interesting review from Yemi Hikari and thought the questions brought up were valid so I decided that answers I gave in the response I sent were something everyone should know, so I posting them up here for all to see!

Enjoy!

* * *

Name: the reason for her last name being spanish is a SPOILER.

Real Name: because of the circumstances under which Yuuki came to be in the World of the Living with what seems to be a case of amnesia, she only remembers part of her name, and is therefore privately clinging to it as the key to her lost memories(which she is aware she has lost). The circumstances are a SPOILER.

Nickname: I realise 'nickname' might not be the correct way to catagorise these names, I just figured that the title 'names she called by other than her full name' would be WAY too long. And 'The Graceful Princess', well, it's kind of a spoiler too... Also, to make a statement such as;

'calling her "The Graceful Princess", that is a Mary Sue nickname, meant to extound on the fact she is so graceful, when the title should in truth, belong to a canon character, like Rukia or Matsumoto'.

.... as you did, I believe to be unfounded, when you have not actually read about her being in REAL COMBAT - Yuuki's battle with the Hollow in part 1 was mostly Shirohime's doing - 'real combat' meaning where Yuuki actually does the work, which will be written and read for the first time in PART 2. At first, I too kinda thought it sounded 'mary sue' but when I started writing Yuuki's first REAL FIGHT in PART 2, I realized it was a more apt name then I originally thought.

Well, sort of.

Anyways, moving on.

Age: well, this part was hard to decide. I wanted her to be younger(like Shiro), but I also wanted her to have some sort of direct connection with Ichigo, rather than through his younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin. I landed on 15 in end, but don't worry, later on(when they get back to school in the World of the Living) its seen that Yuuki's classmates make jests about her younger appeance ALOT. I was unable to reveal this in part 1 because of the lack of time for school scenes - plus, the timeline I'd set put it smack in the middle of winter vacation, so(unfortunately) there were no school opportunities for me to show that others noticed her younger appearance even though she was supposed to be in her mid-teens.

Family: I had some complications here, as this is one of my friend's characters and she insisted this be the character's name. We settled on Kaylee on the assumption that later on it would be known that Kaylee is actually from Australia.

This is also to be the reason behind the absence of any adults(Kaylee's parents) in parts.

Looks: being a twin, the fact that Yuuki and Shiro are remarkablely similiar in appearance I found to be an interesting twist for some situations(some funny) for later on.

Yuuki is also supposed to be slightly shorter than Shiro, giving him reasons to 'lord over her' - especially when they were younger. Measurement conversions made this difficult, if there is any way you can help here, it would be appreciated.

Being 'light in weight, and having perfect balance' are NOT mary sue traits. The fact that Yuuki is a ballet dancer was heavily implied to be the reason why she needs to be 'light in weight', and 'having perfect balance' is a crucial factor in dancing - ESPECIALLY in ballet.

Personality: this is the biography I wrote for part 1, so detailed info has taken severe cuts and a lot of the info on Yuuki HITSUGAYA was cut out completely - and that was pretty much her in essence.

In fact, the Hitsugaya part of her took up so much of the personality that I had re-write most of it(except the pranks on Shiro part, I couldn't bare to cut that), and the result was the very hasty paragraph you see in the biograhpy in the Extras section.

Special Characteristics: her having captain-class reiatsu is also incredibly important, the reasons behind this are very much SPOILERS.  
Also, that 'Yuuki Recatar is a shinigami in a gigai' part was more of a statement that could not only add mystery as to her real name(prior to finishing part 1), and, for lack of a better phrase, to simply state the information.

History/Other Info:  
-her zanpaktou name was hard to decide, and the reasons behind it are SPOILERS, but will definetely be revealed soon in a flashback as Yuuki regains her memories in part 2.  
-Yuuki is Shiro's sister. And it's only been 3 months! The fact that Shiro HIMSELF goes to the World of the Living to look for her BY HIMSELF, shows that he is still in mourning. Also, other characters do infact note this uncharacteristic-ness of Shiro in part 2, specifically shown when a very minor(and probably never seen again) OC character complains about Yuuki getting her Seat back when it should have been the minor OC's(name has not been decided yet.  
-the reason why she was kidnapped is a MAJOR SPOILER, and no, the reason was not just 'to make it so that she was his long lost twin sister', it is actually VERY important to the storyline and has actually aboslutely NOTHING to do with Shiro. As stated before though, it is a MAJOR SPOILER. It is also a minor SPOILER as to the reason why she was not replaced after 3 months of being presumed dead, not just because Shiro's in mourning like I said above.  
-the reason for Yuuki keeping her Bankai secret is also a MAJOR SPOILER.(hint; it may also be one of the reasons why she 'disappeared'). Yuuki also worked very hard to achieve her bankai,(so no dissing it). It is also incomplete compared to any of the canon characters, and is therefore less powerful too,(I admitt I might have forgetten to mention this and will edit it).

Zanpaktou info:  
-when creating Shirohime's spirit form, I felt that even though their personalities are different, I felt that Yuuki and Shiro needed to have some sort of tangelble connection other than the fact that they are family(by blood). The fact that the two's zanpaktou spirits have smiliar appearances(both appearing dragons-like) gives them a stronger connection on a spiritual level, also giving the impression that they are closer in soul as well as their appearance.  
-her powers? Well, the wings, yes, they are a 'Shiro thing', the difference for Yuuki being her's appear to be more techno in origin, made of some kind of 'white metallic-like metal' - rather than the pure ice Shiro has for his wings.  
-the bankai special ability 'Aisu Arano' (or 'Ice Wasteland'), also does resemble something Shiro does at the end of the SS arc. What happened there was more of a series of attacks from Shiro resulting in the changed environment, where here, Yuuki's special ability changes the enviroment on purpose, instead of at random like Shiro did.  
-also her shikai special attack 'Slash Away The Darkness, ShiroHime!', for which I yet have a japanese translation for(might not even do it), is a basic attack I decided to call a 'special attack' for a reason I can't actually remember. Sorry. And yes, I do see the resemble with Shiro there. Again, it's because they're twins.  
-Shirohime's personality is also VERY different from Hyourinmaru's, as I don't think he would joke around as openly and often as Shirohime and Yuuki do.

* * *

Hope you liked!

And remember to Review!

From,  
Milley02


End file.
